reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Form Blessed Land
Star Form Blessed Land was a Rank 6 star path Immortal Aperture. After the death of Star Lord Wan Xiang, Fang Yuan took his Immortal Aperture and placed it in the 40th layer of Earth Abyss. After some he returned there with the head of Song Zi Xing's head gaining the acceptance of the Land Spirit. Appearance Star Form Blessed Land's scenery was like night, the sky was pitch black and filled with stars, there were Spinefin Star Dragonfish leisurely flying in the night sky. On the ground shone with dazzling starlight, the visibility was high and it was not dark, they were Star Fragment Grass. The Star Form Blessed Land's terrain was like a giant basin/bowl. In the center were upwards sloping grounds while at the edge of the Star Form Blessed Land were continuous mountain ranges, as if forming a circular wall. Land Spirit Star Form Land Spirit was a boy, his appearance was as if he was carved from jade. He was wearing pinkish blue clothes wrapped around his chest and stomach, his small arms and legs were tender white like lotus roots. He was hovering in the air, his eyes were red, his small cheeks puffing in anger and appeared very cute. Overview Southeast side of the Star Form Blessed Land * The "Arrow Bamboo Forest" was the biggest plantation area in the entire Star Form Blessed Land. The arrow bamboos were straight, they resembled spear bamboo, the bamboo shoots were black and did not have any leaves growing on them, only branches. At each segment of the arrow bamboo, there would be around three branches growing on it. These branches were sharp and long, resembling arrows. Below the "Arrow Bamboo Forest" were large numbers of Star Cave Rocks, countless dark fragrance mushrooms and a field of white shadow grass. It was place for reproduction of Star Dart Gu. Star Dart Gu transformed from ordinary insects, Star Dart Gu could be produced from any type of insect which entered deep sleep inside a Star Cave Rock that was filled with holes on the surface. After a total of forty-nine days, a portion of the slumbering insects would undergo a change and become Star Dart Gu. The food of Star Dart Gu was the bamboo juice of the "Arrow Bamboo Forest". The "Arrow Bamboo Forest" was hot and humid, the bamboos themselves would produce bamboo juice that dripped out. The bamboo juices also could produce Thick Blue Fog, it was a top quality place to raise Star Dart Gu. North side of the Star Form Blessed Land * In the north there was many "Meteorite Pit". It was the place to raise Stellar Fire Gu and produce Falling Meteor Gu Center side of the Star Form Blessed Land * In the center there was a lake with ripples and reflecting light, it was huge and was called "Broken Star Lake". It was also the place to rear Gu Worms, it produced Star River Gu. At the bottom of the lake, there was a Crystal Palace, it was not large, and only had one main hall along with two normal halls. It was place for owner stay in, especially for cultivated and stored important stuff. Etc. side of the Star Form Blessed Land * In the place where several grassy fields is located, they were all full of Star Fragment Grass, a vast number of them. They were planted on Black Soil, the blades of grass were plump and shiny, they were much higher in quality. Trivia * After Star Lord Wan Xiang died, Fang Yuan placed Star Lord Wan Xiang's immortal aperture in 40 layers of Earth Abyss and formed it into Star Form Blessed Land. * In order to inherits Star Form Blessed Land, Gu Master have to bring Song Zi Xing's head to Star Form Land Spirit. It was obsession's will from former owner that wanting to kill Song Zi Xing.